One Love For You
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Di mulailah pelajaran tambahan Naruto dengan Sasuke di ruangan Perpustakaan. Perasaan Naruto pun perlahan-lahan mulai berubah terhadap si TEME Sasu ini. SasuxFemNaruxKiba. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! RnR, please...
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Characters, Gajeness**

**~O****ne Love For You~**

_**Chapter 1**_

**KibaxF****emNaruxSasu**

_**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**_

Awal tahun pelajaran baru pun di mulai di Konoha High School, sekolah mahal nan elit dengan murid-muridnya yang tampan dan cantik, tentunya toh…

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang terurai memasuki koridor sekolah yang begitu besar itu. Banyak anak-anak yang sedang berkerumunan melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas termasuk Uzumaki Naruto, gadis tomboy dan enerjik yang baru memasuki masa-masa SMA-nya.

"Naru-chan dapat kelas berapa?" tanya seorang gadis yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Eh... Mana namaku? Carikan! Carikan,Tenten-chan." pinta Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

"Bentar-bentar. Lihat, kau berada di kelas X-1. Wah… Namaku juga tercantum di situ. Kita sekelas,"

"Masa? Horee!! Bagus," Naruto berjingkrak kegirangan saking senangnya. Semangatnya tak pernah padam oleh apapun.

"Hahahaha... Tetep nggak berubah Naru-chan ini." kata Tenten dengan tawanya.

KYAAAA!! Sasuke-kun!!

Teriak para gadis histeris pada seseorang pemuda yang sedang memasuki koridor sekolah. Yak, seorang pemuda bermarga Uchiha telah datang dan membuat semua gadis-gadis tergila-gila dengan ketampanannya.

"Ih~ Ada apa sih rame-rame gitu?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti. "Siapa dia, Tenten-chan? Sepertinya aku pernah lihat dia, kenapa semua cewek pada histeris gitu sih?" ucap Naruto tak paham.

"Heh? Masa' nggak tahu sich? Dia… Itu tuh cowok yang di situ yang berambut pantat ayam di tengah koridor itu," sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, "Dia itu Uchiha Sasuke, cowok terpopuler di Konoha, dia dari keluarga Uchiha yang terpandang." Lanjut Tenten menjelaskan.

"Hmmm... Terpandang, ya? Ahh… Biasa aja kok, apanya sih yang menarik dari dia? Nggak ada deh, biasa aja. Dasar semua cewek pada buta kali, ya? Rambut kayak pantat ayam aja bangga udah deh. Ayo, Tenten kita ke kelas aja!" ajak Naru-chan.

"Mungkin kamu yang buta Naru-chan."

"Yah… Terserahlah," ucap naruto cuek lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Tenten.

"Tunggu, Naru-chan!" Tenten pun mengikutinya dari belakang menuju kelas barunya.

***

TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Seorang Guru berambut nge-bob dan berpakaian hijau ketat pun masuk ke dalam kelas Naruto.

"Aneh," seru Naruto. Itulah pendapat yang dia lontarkan pertama kalinya.

"Hahaha... Ya, kali ini kau benar, Naru-chan." Tenten membenarkan pendapat Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat datang para siswa dan siswi baru. Perkenalkan namaku Mayto Guy. Panggil saja Guy-Sensei. TRINGG!" ucap Guy-Sensei dengan pose perdamaiannya.

Kelas hening…

"Hmmm…. Baiklah, saya di sini akan bertugas sebagai wali kelas kalian selama di kelas X ini, jadi mohon bantuannya!"

"NO! Tidak! Nggak! Aku nggak mau!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

Semua pun menoleh ke arah gadis pirang itu.

"Hei, Naru-chan apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Tenten pelan.

"Jangan kau wali kelasnya!!" teriak Naruto tak sopan sambil mengangkat kakinya di atas meja dan menunjuk Guy-Sensei tanpa mengenal dosa. Yang lain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak percaya.

GREEKK…

Pintu kelas itu terbuka, pandangan teralihkan, semua memandang ke arah pintu kelas berwarna cokelat itu.

"Maaf, permisi. Ada kesalahan dalam pembagian kelas siswa, nama yang saya sebut harap pindah ke kelas X-2 yang berada di samping kelas ini."

SREEK…

Selembar kertas dibuka oleh guru tersebut. Matanya dengan jeli meneliti deretan nama pada kertas itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Heekh! A-aku?" Mata biru itu terbelalak kaget dan posenya pun berubah.

"Nggak mungkin," seru Tenten tak percaya.

"Siapa yang…?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, silakan masuk," ucap guru itu mempersilakan masuk seorang pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

KYAA!!

Teriakan para gadis di kelas Naruto terdengar lagi. Naruto hanya terdiam sejenak.

'Apa? Dia? Nggak mungkin! Sialan!' Nurani Naruto bicara.

"Kok gitu sih, Sensei !" seru Naruto tak terima dengan kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Nilaimu dengannya beda sedikit, nilai Sasuke lebih unggul daripada nilaimu." jelas guru tersebut. "Cepat, pindah ke kelas sebelah!" perintahnya.

"Baiklah," Naruto pun berkemas-kemas dan pindah ke kelas X-2. Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas dan berpapasan dengan Naruto.

SET!

Naruto menyenggol Sasuke dengan sikunya lalu berbisik, "Sialan kau pantat ayam!" Wajah stoic itu menatap Naruto dengan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya.

"Nah, Naru-chan kau tak akan mempunyai wali kelas seperti aku yang bersemangat ini! Keinginanmu terkabul sekarang," ucap Guy-Sensei diakhiri dengan penampakan sederetan gigi putihnya.

"Hm." Gadis berambut pirang itu pun meninggalkan kelas X-1 dengan rasa kesal dan dongkol.

Langkah kaki gadis itu dihentakkan dengan keras di lantai koridor sekolah. Bunyi suara memantul kembali ke arah tembok-tembok koridor.

"Kurang ajar! Aku tak terima ini! Apa-apaan dia itu? Menyebalkan!"

GREEK...

"Permisi, saya Uzumaki Naruto. Siswi yang salah masuk kelas lain," ucapnya dengan cuek.

"Hahahahaa..." Semua murid yang berada di kelas itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto.

"Ah? Silakan masuk, Naru-chan." ucap guru berambut silver dengan masker yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

Naruto melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, semua melihat ke arahnya. Mata biru itu melihat sekelilingnya dan tertuju pada sebuah bangku yang masih kosong.

"Hei! Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya Naruto pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis bermata lavender itu terlihat kaget dan menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Eh... ten-tu saja."

"Makasih," ucap Naruto lalu menduduki kursi tersebut.

"Yak! Naru-chan, saya Kakashi Hatake, wali kelas X-2. Mohon perkenalkan dirimu."

"Baik," Naruto pun berdiri dari tempatnya. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto," Ujarnya singkat lalu kembali duduk di bangkunya.

"Terimakasih, Naru-chan. Oh, ya saya di sini mengajar mata pelajaran matematika, mohon bantuannya. Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya."

'Apa? Matematika aku benci itu!' Nurani Naruto berbicara.

"Hoi siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto pada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang ada di sebelahnya. Gadis itupun menoleh.

"A-aku Hyuu-ga, Hyuuga Hi-nata." kata gadis itu malu-malu

"Oh... Hinata-chan, ya? Senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata-chan,"

"EHEM, Naru-chan! Harap perhatikan papan tulis," gertak Kakashi dengan pandangan khasnya.

"Baik, Sensei."

"Hasil kali x dibagi dengan y sama dengan. BLA... BLA... BLA..."

'Ahh membosankan cepatlah selesai.'

Penjelasan yang panjang itu membuat Naruto hampir tertidur. Dia menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil mencoret-coret tak jelas di atas kertas. "Akh!" keluhnya.

***

TENG! TONG! TENG! TONG!

Bel istirahat itu berbunyi dan menyelamatkan Naruto dari pelajaran yang dibencinya. Kakashi-Sensei pun menyudahi penjelasannya lalu keluar dari kelas Naruto.

"Hoaahmm~" Naruto menguap dan menguletkan badannya.

"Hei, Uzumaki-chan!" seru seseorang yang memanggil Naruto. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara itu. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat pun menghampirinya.

"Kau Naruto, ya?" tanyanya.

"Yupz..."

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba," ucap cowok jabrik itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Kiba-kun." jawab Naruto sambil membalas uluran tangan Kiba.

Keduanya mulai akrab, bahkan Naruto pun sudah mengenal semua teman kelasnya. Sosialisasinya sangat cepat dengan lingkungannya.

Hari demi hari , minggu demi minggu di jalani Naruto dengan ceria. Kiba dan Naruto semakin akrab, tanpa disadari suatu perasaan datang menemui mereka dan tanpa disadari pula ada seseorang yang merasa terganggu dengan kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Hahaha... Kiba liat deh. Komiknya lucu banget. Hahahaha..." Naruto pun menggedor-gedorkan meja sambil ketawa cekakakan.

"Hei, hei... Jangan keras-keras ketawanya." ujar Kiba yang duduk di samping Naru.

"Nggak apa-apa dong."

"Ingat kamu itu cewek loh,"

"Berisik! Aku tahu aku cewek, tapi mungkin di mata Kiba aku..." Kata-kata Naru terputus. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Maaf," ucap Kiba lirih. Sesaat, Naruto memandang Kiba dengan tatapan yang lain dari biasanya. Dia masih terdiam begitu pula Kiba. Terdiam tanpa kata.

"Kiba!" Suara itu memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Eh, ada apa?" tanya Kiba pada seorang murid.

"Ayo kita lihat pengumuman pemilihan tim inti klub futsal!" ajak murid itu.

"Ayo!" Kiba pergi tanpa menatap Naruto, seakan Naruto tak ada di sampingnya.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Aku membuat Kiba marah. Naruto kau bodoh!' sesalnya. 'Aku harus minta maaf. Harus!'

***

Naruto pun pergi mencari Kiba. Keluar dari kelasnya menuju semua tempat yang ia kenali.

"Di mana ya, Kiba-kun?"

Naruto melewati koridor sekolah dan menuju ke halaman sekolah. Dia bergegas ingin menemui Kiba. Setelah dia memasuki halaman sekolah, dia mendapati sosok Kiba bersama seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapan Kiba. Gadis itu pun mengatakan sesuatu pada Kiba yang tidak jelas di telinga Naruto karena jaraknya terlalu jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Apa yang dikatakan gadis itu, sih?" tanyanya penasaran.

Wajah Kiba tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, sedangkan gadis di depannya terlihat gugup berbicara dengan Kiba. Ada suatu perasaan yang mengganjal di hati Naruto, entah perasaan apa itu?

'Tapi kenapa hatiku tidak enak melihatnya?'

Gadis di depan Kiba sudah pergi sekarang, Kiba pun melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang berdiri menatapnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menghampiri Kiba.

"KIBAA!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari.

Hosh! Hosh!

"Eh, Naru-chan. Kenapa?" tanya Kiba polos.

"Itu... anu... Maafkan aku..." ucap Naruto membungkukkan badannya di hadapan Kiba.

"Heh? Kenapa Naru-chan minta maaf, sih?"

"Tadi di kelas, aku sudah membentak Kiba. Padahal aku yang salah jadi maaf,"

"Oh... Hahaha... nggak usah dipikirin lagi."

"Habis tadi Kiba pergi begitu saja tanpa melihatku. Aku jadi khawatir dan mungkin Kiba marah padaku,"

"Ah.. Sudahlah!"

"Oh, ya. Cewek tadi itu kenapa?"

"Cewek yang mana?"

"Cewek yang tadi sama Kiba, sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu."

"Dia nembak aku, hahaha..." jawab Kiba enteng.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung tersentak kaget, dan air mata keluar membasahi pipinya. 'Sakit,' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Heh? Kau kenapa Naru-chan? Kok nangis?" tanya Kiba khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku cuma kemasukan debu." Naruto menghapus air matanya. "Lalu, apa Kiba menerimanya?" lanjut Naruto.

"Itu..."

...**BERSAMBUNG**...

* * *

Inilah chapter satu dari Tsuki, maaf kaLo' sangat jeLek dan kurang berkenan di hati pembaca.

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Characters, Gajeness

* * *

**

"Cewek yang tadi sama Kiba, sepertinya dia mengatakan sesuatu."

"Dia nembak aku, hahaha..." jawab Kiba enteng.

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung tersentak kaget, dan air mata keluar membasahi pipinya. 'Sakit,' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Heh? Kau kenapa Naru-chan? Kok nangis?" tanya Kiba khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku cuma kemasukan debu." Naruto menghapus air matanya. "Lalu, apa Kiba menerimanya?" lanjut Naruto.

"Itu..."

* * *

**~O****ne Love For You~**

_**Chapter 2**_

**KibaxF****emNaruxSasu**

_**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**_

"Itu…"

"Itu kenapa?"

"Aku… Aku nerima cewek itu,"

DEG!

Naruto pun terdiam seakan dadanya sesak mendengar perkataan Kiba tersebut.

"Kau menerimanya?" tanya Naruto lirih, air matanya hampir keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Ya, tentu saja tidak, Naru-chan, kau ini. Aku tak menyukai gadis itu. Hahaha…"

"…"

"Naru-chan?" Naruto tertunduk, air matanya terlanjur keluar. "Hei, Naru-chan?" Kiba memegang dagu Naruto, hingga wajah tan itu terlihat olehnya.

"Heh?! Kok nangis sih?"

"Aku kira Kiba nggak akan bersamaku lagi, hiks… hiks…"

"Maaf, maaf, ya?" Kiba mengelus rambut Naruto lembut. "Jangan nangis lagi dong, lagian ada cewek lain yang aku sukai kok."

"Eh?" Naruto memandang Kiba lekat-lekat.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sudah, ayo balik ke kelas aja deh." Kiba pun menggandeng tangan Naruto dan berjalan di belakang Kiba.

'Siapa? Siapa yang disukai Kiba?' Naruto menatap punggung Kiba yang kokoh dan kuat.

'Selalu saja punggung Kiba yang kulihat, begitu kokoh rasanya.'

"Kiba-kun, siapa cewek yang Kiba sukai?"

Langkah Kiba pun terhenti, dia berbalik dan memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Kamu mau tahu, ya?"

"Tentu. Aku ingin tahu," Wajah Naruto pun berubah serius, dia menunggu jawaban dari Kiba.

"Kalo' mau tahu, kejar aku dulu." Kiba pun melepas tangan Naruto dan berlari menjauhi Naruto.

"Eh?! Tunggu, Kiba-kun!" Naruto pun langsung berlari mengejar Kiba. "Hah! Kiba terlalu cepat!"

Kiba sudah menghilang di tikungan koridor, Naruto pun menyusulnya.

"Tung-"

BRUKK!

"Aduh!" Naruto terjatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dia pun mendongak ke arah orang yang sudah ditabraknya. "Ukh!" lirihnya,

"KAU! Uchiha!!" tunjuk Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan tatapan yang dingin. Naruto pun bangkit berdiri. "Minggir kau, Uchiha!!"

"Tunggu!" Tangan putih susu itu menahan tangan Naruto, Sasuke pun mendekat ke arah telinga Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Naruto terdiam dan membeku.

"Heh! Mana Naru-chan? Nggak kelihatan." Kiba pun berbalik dan mencari gadis berambut pirang tersebut dan dia pun mendapati sosok yang dicarinya itu.

"NARU-CHAN!" teriak Kiba sambil menghampiri Naruto, dia melihat Naruto bersama Sasuke di sampingnya.

"Hei, lepaskan dia, Sasuke!" gertak Kiba.

Sasuke pun melepaskan tangan Naruto dan tersenyum picik pada Kiba.

"Naru-chan, kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba cemas.

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Naruto.

'Kau cewek yang menarik untukku.'

"NARU-CHAN!!" teriak Kiba.

"Hah? Eh, Kiba-kun."

"Kau apakan dia, Sasuke?" tanya Kiba sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Sasuke pun meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Kau diapakan olehnya?" tanya Kiba lagi sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

"A-aku nggak apa-apa, Kiba-kun."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn," jawab Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

GREPP!

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Naru-chan." Kiba memeluk Naruto erat. Mata biru itu membelalak dengan sempurna. 'Maaf, Kiba-kun aku berbohong padamu!'

"Maaf, membuat Kiba khawatir." Kiba pun melepas pelukannya.

"Jangan kau ulangi lagi."

***

**KELAS X-2**

"Naru-chan! Kau dipanggil Kakashi-sensei, dia menunggumu di kantor! Cepat!" seru Ino memberitahu.

"Eh, kenapa dia memanggilku?"

"Sudahlah, cepat, kau ditunggunya!"

"Iya, iya." Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju ruang guru.

GREEK…

"Permisi!"

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya, Naru-chan."

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei memanggilku?"

"Mmm…" Kakashi berpikir sejenak. "Begini, nilai pelajaran matematikamu selalu saja merah…"

"Hah?"

'Tentu saja, aku 'kan paling tidak suka pelajaran itu, mendengarkan saja tidak.' Nurani Naruto pun berbicara.

"Dan selama satu bulan ke depan ini kau akan mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan di perpustakaan,"

"Tidaakk!" Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Lalu siapa yang akan mengajariku, Sensei?"

"Lihat saja nanti! Kau pasti akan senang, di mulai besok setelah pulang sekolah. Ingat di perpustakaan, ya?"

"Baiklah, sensei."

"Ya sudah itu saja,"

"Saya permisi kembali ke kelas." Naruto pun meninggalkan ruangan guru Kakashi.

'Pelajaran tambahan, hah…'

* * *

**ESOKNYA PULANG SEKOLAH**

'Sudah pulang ya? Pelajaran tambahan di perpustakaan. Dikit lagi jam tiga, harus cepet!'

Naruto pun menuju ruangan perpustakaan yang ada di lantai dua dengan leyeh-leyeh.

"Naru-chan!!" teriak seseorang, gadis berambut pirang itu pun menoleh.

"Eh, Kiba-kun?"

"Ayo, pulang bareng, Naru-chan." ajak Kiba.

"Maaf, Kiba-kun. Aku diberi pelajaran tambahan oleh Kakashi-Sensei, jadi aku nggak bisa pulang bareng. Maaf, ya?"

"Hm, ya udah. Hati-hati ya." Kiba mengelus kepala Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Daa, Kiba-kun. Aku pergi dulu." Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Kiba.

"Ki-Kiba kun," Kiba pun berbalik melihat seorang gadis di belakangnya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan."

"Mau pu-lang ber-sama-ku?" tawar Hinata malu-malu.

"Hm, tentu saja."

Dari kejauhan Naruto melihat Kiba dan Hinata. Mata birunya terlihat sendu.

'Kiba-kun pulang dengan Hinata-chan, ya?'

**Naruto's**** P.O.V**

Perasaan itu datang lagi menemuiku, perasaan yang sama pada saat Kiba ditembak oleh cewek yang kemarin. Perih rasanya dadaku.

Aku pun bergegas untuk ke ruangan Perpustakaan. Sesampainya di sana, aku memasuki ruangan perpustakaan itu, sangat sepi dan tenang. Aku semakin memasuki ruangan itu dan melewati deretan-deretan buku yang menjulang tinggi.

'Mana Kakashi-Sensei?' Aku terus menelusuri ruangan perpustakaan ini hingga sosok berambut silver itu tampak.

"Kakashi-sensei!" panggilku pada sosok guru itu. Aku pun menghampirinya terus mendekat dan mendekatinya. Di samping Kakashi-Sensei ada sosok yang sangat aku kenal. Aku pun terbelalak melihatnya.

'Dia, mau apa di sini?' Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Kakashi-sensei, mau apa dia di sini?" tanyaku langsung sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

"Wah! Rupanya kalian sudah saling kenal ya? Bagus jikalau begitu. Dia yang akan mengajarimu, Naru-chan. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Kakashi-Sensei sambil melirik ke arah orang yang dibilangnya barusan.

Aku berjengit melihatnya. Yah, dimulailah hari-hariku bersama orang yang asing dan penuh misteri. Bersamanya dalam waktu satu bulan. TIDAAKK!!

**End Naruto's**** P.O.V**

**...BERSAMBUNG...

* * *

**

Ini chapter 2 dari Tsuki, masih banyak kesalahan mungkin, maaf.

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, Out of Characters, Gajeness

* * *

**

**~One Love For You~**

_**Chapter 3**_

**KibaxF****emNaruxSasu**

_**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**_

**NARUTO P.O.V**

"Baiklah jikalau kalian berdua sudah saling kenal. Aku tinggal dulu, ya? Naru-chan baik-baik ya dengan Sasuke."

Kakashi-Sensei pun meninggalkan kami berdua di ruangan perpustakaan ini, hanya berdua.

Suasana sangat hening di ruangan itu. Aku melihat si pantat ayam itu, rambutnya aneh. Dia membaca buku, buku yang tebal bisa dibilang. Tapi, dia tak menghiraukanku sama sekali, mungkin lebih tepatnya menganggapku tak ada.

"Hei! Duduklah, Dobe!" ucapnya tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Aku pun menuruti perkataanya, kami duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja yang membatasi kami di tengahnya.

'Menyebalkan!'

"Aku tak mau diajar olehmu, Teme!" gerutuku memulai pembicaraan yang kaku ini.

"Hm, terserah kau, Dobe!" jawabnya enteng, sekali lagi tanpa melihatku. "Lagian jika kau tak mau diajar olehku tugasku akan lebih ringan dan kau akan tinggal kelas hanya gara-gara nilai matematikamu yang jelek itu, kau tahu?"

"Apa tinggal kelas?! Aku tak mau! Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku tak tinggal kelas, Teme?"

"Ambil semua buku-buku tentang soal matematika di rak buku itu," perintahnya sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah rak buku.

Aku pun langsung berdiri dan menuju rak buku yang ditunjuk si Teme itu dan mulai mencari dari deretan buku satu ke deretan buku yang lainnya tapi buku yang dimaksud tak ada.

"Teme! Tak ada buku yang kau maksud!" gerutuku masih sambil mencari-cari.

"Cari yang benar, Dobe!"

"Jangan memanggilku Dobe, Teme!" Terus mencari dan mencari tapi tetap saja buku yang di cari tak ada.

"Hey, Uchiha! Bantu aku mencarinya! Jangan hanya membaca buku dan bersikap sok _cool_ seperti itu!"

PLEKK!

Buku tebal itu pun ditutupnya dengan sedikit hentakan. Dia melihatku, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat ke arahku. Tatapannya sangat tenang saat berjalan.

'Hey, bicara apa kau, Naruto? Dia itu sudah merebut kelasmu!'

Dia menggapai sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal di rak yang agak tinggi.

"Nih," Teme memberiku buku itu, buku yang tebal.

BREEK! BREKK! BREEKK!

Bukan satu melainkan tiga buku tebal sekaligus di tanganku.

"Aduh, berat! Bantu aku, Te-"

KYAA~

Kakiku tersandung, aku pun menutup kedua mataku dan menunggu untuk jatuh di lantai perpustakaan. Tapi...

"Kau tak apa, Dobe?"

Aku membuka sebelah mataku, yang kulihat teme menangkapku dan aku menindihnya begitu saja.

"Ah, ma-maaf,"

"Dasar, dobe! Kau nggak apa?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja,"

"Hah... Lain kali hati-hati ya, Dobe," ucapnya sambil mengusap kepalaku.

Dia pun bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya semula dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

'Badannya lebih tinggi daripada aku.'

**End Naruto's P.O.V**

"Kerjakan soal yang ada dalam buku itu, Dobe. Jangan melamun!" ujar sang Uchiha datar.

"Aku tidak melamun, kau salah lihat, Teme!" Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Naruto yang salah tingkah. "Kau memang cewek yang menarik, Dobe."

"Diam kau, Teme!"

"Baik, aku akan diam, Dobe."

Suasana kembali hening, yang terdengar hanyalah deraian angin sepoi yang masuk lewat jendela perpustakaan.

'Bagaimana aku bisa mengerjakan soal-soal ini? Akh! Terlalu sulit!'

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia melihat Sasuke yang sedang berpangku dagu dan menatap keluar jendela. Entah mengapa pandangan Sasuke menunjukkan rasa kesepian. Rambut hitam kelamnya terhempas oleh angin. Sungguh menyilaukan menatapnya.

"Hei, Dobe!" Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kau kebingungan dalam mengerjakan soal yang segampang itu, ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Ya, gampang bagimu. Tapi bagiku tidak, Teme!"

"Soal mana yang tak bisa kau kerjakan?"

"Semuanya," jawab Naruto cuek dan enteng.

"Hmmph,"

"Jangan tertawakan aku, Teme! Tak lucu!"

"Sini biar aku ajari caranya, Dobe-ku."

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Naruto pun menyerahkan soal matematika itu pada Sasuke.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, Dobe dan jangan melamun!"

"Aku tidak melamun!"

Naruto pun memperhatikan penjelasan Sasuke dengan seksama. Sepintas dia melihat ke arah Sasuke, jarak wajah mereka sangatlah dekat. Rambut Sasuke menyentuh telinga Naruto. Refleks, Naruto hanya mendesah kecil. Dia terus memperhatikan Sasuke, melihatnya dan memandangnya dari dekat.

'Manis juga. Rambutnya halus.' Senyum kecil terpampang di bibirnya.

"Hey, Dobe! Kau memperhatikanku, tidak?"

"Hah?! I-iya, aku memperhatikanmu kok."

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Apa rumus luas segitiga?"

"Err..."

"Dobe, kau melamun lagi."

"Maaf,"

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Kita akhiri saja pelajaran tambahannya sampai di sini. Jangan lupa besok ke sini lagi, Dobe."

"Iya. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sudah sore,"

"Hn."

Naruto pun berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan meninggalkan ruangan perpustakaan.

"Pasti aku akan mendapatkanmu lebih dulu, Naru-chan."

**...BER-SAM-BUNG...

* * *

**

**Maaph yang sebesar-besarnya jikalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan bagi para reader. –bungkukin badan-**

**Ya****ng udah maw ripiew makasih buangett... Maaph skaLi Lagi.**

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
